Bridges of the Burnt Type
by speedreader1998
Summary: Has nothing to do with the actual story just a one shot about assassins. A little dark, involves gay people and if you don't like, don't read.


Okay this was a little piece I did for a assignment. I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has a copyright on it that is in my story. This is also 100% me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridges of the Burnt Type<strong>

We were partners, people who were meant to fight together since day one. It was why I chose him. We had worked together for many years, watching each other's backs, deceiving and killing. We were meant to be friends until we died but dying wasn't going to happen because we were that good. We were the best hired assassins the world had ever been afraid of. We were meant to be invincible, trapped a couple of times but never dead, never without the hope of getting the job done.

We had one assignment, one that was hard and probably life threatening but we weren't worried. He set off the alarm, probably on purpose now that I think on it, and the guards came running. They clapped us in irons and took us to the holding cells.

Our target came in and mocked at us. My temper bubbled under the surface, screaming at me to stop him disregarding our talent. My partner just laughed with him. I thought he was going crazy. Our target made this slight movement and the guards came and took the irons off my partner. I just looked on clueless to what was happening. It was impossible. He couldn't have betrayed me.

As I watched them hug and greet each other. They turned to me and laughed and laughed until they had tears streaming down their faces. I looked at them as if they were crazy for a few minutes before I schooled my face into an assassins mask.

They stopped laughing and told me how my partner had been a spy for years. Something inside of me broke. Like when you have forgotten a memory and just remembered the joy or devastation in it. It consumed me like a tidal wave. Right then I wanted to sob and scream. I kept my assassin mask up. I was broken. As they dragged me away I looked up to my partners face. He was wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

They put me behind bars and I screamed to my partner, "You will regret this Silver Panthera. You will die. I will hunt you down."

That was two years ago. I still have dreams and nightmares. Although my dreams could be another man's nightmare as all of my dreams are of Silver Panthera dying painfully. My life changed that week, as did my face.

Silver Panthera came back three days later. I was starved and tired. Oh, I slept on the mattress covered with lice and bedbugs but sleeping was hard. There were dreams of betrayal, of loneliness and of starvation. He came with his speciality; weapons. He carved in to my face, back and stomach with his knife. He poisoned it so I could never heal properly. I still have the scars and they haunt me with the memories they contain. I escaped. One of the guards was leaning against the bars and I snapped his neck like a toothpick. I didn't even regret it. I was beyond feeling. Feelings were underrated. That stopped me from seeing the truth and getting the job done.

I went down the hall and followed the sounds. Although going into the public was risky, I needed to find that traitor. I was exhausted and it took all of my energy to walk. There was cheering at the end of the hall. I look out to see my target being honoured and given a title. Right next to him was Silver Panthera. I was shocked. That was where the wife or life partner to the target was meant to sit. Silver Panthera was gay. Why had this never come up before? There must have been so many things that he kept from me. I knew I couldn't take him on then. So I left.

This leads up to where I am now. Hunting him down like he is a feral dog. Sometimes I think for what purpose? Why am I hunting him down? I don't understand why he didn't send someone after me. Did he think I was that pathetic?

I have to get him. I have to make him pay for burning that part of my life. I have to make him pay for breaking our friendship, our comradeship and my trust. I will never trust again. That bridge was burnt beyond repair.

So I followed every trail I got. Most were false but I got into a few records. Silver Panthera had married and was still killing. I felt like I was chasing my tail.

It was hard. I had a distorted face from my scars. Wearing a hood was also suspicious. This didn't serve the right purpose. So I travelled on abandoned roads, stopping on the side of them to rest. I knew I was safe, that I could look after myself. I was wrong.

I was camped on the side of Devil's Snake road. It had been three years to this day since I had been betrayed. So I did what any other person would have done. I remembered, I screamed and I cried. I remembered reconnecting with my family and then Silver Panthera killing them. I didn't hear anyone approach but when they were right in front of me I felt like Death was running its fingers down my spine. The traveller, as I thought he was, got a rabbit off his horse and started to gut it. There was familiarity to his movements. As if I had watched this all before. I reached behind me for my knife when I suddenly had a knife against me neck.

"Goodbye Serpentine. You know, you always were a predictable golden boy. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Pathetic." The traveller said.

I didn't know how he knew my name. I kept still and listened to what he was telling me. He had a husband that he had to leave behind because of me. He talked of how he crossed unbuilt bridges. He kept talking and I tried to slip out but he pressed the knife harder against my neck. As he went to slice my neck open I pushed off his hood. It was Silver Panthera.

Then he sliced my neck open. My last thought was that I hoped he burned in hell.


End file.
